Crimson Blood And Green Emerald
by Ms. Dark Mysterious
Summary: (Human Sonic Characters) Sonic is a senior student that goes to Central City High School. As the days go by, Sonic meets a vampire named Shadow that he starts falling in love with. Charathers will be based on Sonic Next Gen/Sonic Adventure 2 Battle/Shadow The Hedgehog (Shadow x Sonic/Sonic x Shadow) Yaoi
1. The Day Of The Blue Bur

_The Day Of The Blue Blur_

_Sonic's House *Living Room* *Morning*_

_"__Sonic! Newspaper here!" A two-tailed young 11 year old boy named Tails called at a boy who was coming down the stairs with blue hair, white t-shirt, blue jacket, blue pants and blue sneakers came down, grinding on the railing, sliding down to Tails. "Hey Tails. Oh good. Time to read some news." As Sonic grabbed the paper, he flopped down on the couch and sighed and began to read._

_NEWS FLASH~_

_Project Shadow has escaped from Iron Gate. He has been spotted from innocent lives in Central City. Last location was in downtown Central City. All citizens lock their doors, windows and close their curtains. G.U.N. is on the hunt looking for Shadow. If anyone sees him, report at once. Shadow is a deadly vampire that needs to be stopped._

_"__Tails, are vampires real?" Tails hovered behind Sonic. "Um…I think not, why?" "News chew saying this Shadow guy is a vampire." Tails leaned down over to read the print but then Silver grabbed him from behind and threw him to the wall. Sonic jumped and grabbed Silver's collar. "Silver! You idiot! That's my buddy!" "I don't even give a shit! He tried to make a move on you!" "He wasn't! He's only 11! So he's still fucking young! God, you're too protective of me! You act like Amy!" "I act like Amy?!" "Yes you do!" The two brothers continued arguing until the doorbell rang. Tails was dizzy from the impact but managed to open the door and it was Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh hi guys…nice to see….wooo.." Tails fell back fainted. "Tails honey? You okay?" Rouge kneeled down to him to check on him. Suddenly, Silver and Sonic started fighting. Throwing punches and picking up objects to smash each other with. Knuckles jumped in but it was too late. Sonic got punched very hard and cut was made on his lip. He screamed and Silver's eyes widen. "Sonic..I…" "No…fuck it…I'm going for a walk…if you follow me…I'll tell mom about this…" After that, Sonic left to Central City. "Silver…what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you leave Sonic alone in his life every once in a while? You know you annoy him too much. Just let him have fun ewith us. We are his friends anyway. You're always in his way." Silver looked down, understanding what Knuckles meant. 'Sonic…be careful out there…a vampire looms in the darkness as the sun still brighten…' Silver thought._


	2. The Blue Knight Meets The Dark Knight

_The Blue Knight Meets The Dark Knight_

_Sonic x Shadow Moment_

_Game: Shadow The Hedgehog_

_Downtown Central City *Nightfall*_

_Sonic was walking in the streets with tears falling on his cheeks from the fight he had with Silver. "Stupid Silver…why won't he stop being so protective…I wish there was someone way better than him." Sonic continued his way further in Central City. Suddenly, black feathers surrounded the city and Sonic too. Sonic looked around and felt the feathers falling on his cheeks softly. "Is someone…there?" He continued to look around. The feathers swirled and Shadow appeared behind Sonic, whispering in his ear. "Your blood smells fresh…and good…" Sonic jumped and turned around and then he got pinned against the alley wall. Sonic grunted and squirmed. Shadow smiled and licked his lips. As he stared deeply, he started to get surprised at Sonic's reaction. Sonic looked sad and pain. "You must be Shadow…" "You heard of me." Sonic nodded sadly. 'What the hell is wrong with this human…he should be in fear…' "Tell me…why are you sad?" "It's nothing…just hurt me…I want to die in this world…my brother, Silver is such an idiot…I just…want to get away from him…" Shadow loosen his grip on Sonic and wanted to hear this story. Sonic continued. "He is a very over-protective guy that is my brother. He's stupid, lazy and just doesn't want me to see my friends or stuff. I just want to do things in my life I never done. I hate him so much…" 'Hmm…this boy has been having a hard time with his brother.' Shadow lifted up his chin and licked the cut on Sonic's lip. Sonic blushed brightly and felt butterflies in his stomach. Shadow looked at him with his warm breathe on Sonic's lips. 'He…he healed the wound…is he really…a vampire?' "Come with me Sonic. If you like…you can stay by my home for the night." "Really?! But won't I be a bother to you?" "In my eyes….all I see is you in pain…maybe when you spend the spend with me, you can forget about what about between you and your brother." Sonic smiled and still blushed like a school girl and giggled._

_Shadow's Kingdom_

_"__Whoa! You live here?!" "Yes. Welcome to Dark Blood Castle." Sonic looked at Shadow. The winds made Shadow's hair sway gently like Sonic was looking at a prince of darkness. 'He's so…sexy…so hot…it's like…he's the cutest guy ever…even his…lips…' Sonic snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head violently. 'What in blazes am I thinking?! I don't like him! I just met him!' "Sonic, are you coming in or not?" Shadow was standing in the doorway looking at Sonic who was blushing redder and nodded to him._

_Lobby_

_"__And this is the lobby. Where they are many doors of mystery. Many doors of life. Many doors of death. Even little romance." Sonic, with a happy look on him, glanced over everything he saw. He looked at some roses in a black vase. "These are beautiful." Shadow smiled and chuckled. "I grew those. There are called Devil's Heart. A very rare rose that no one can grow." "Wow…it's so beautiful…I wish I had a flower like this." Suddenly, a Devil's Heart rose appeared infront of Sonic's cheek. Sonic's eyes widen as he looked at Shadow. "You can have this one. It's the last one." He took the rose and blushed some more. Shadow smiled. "You know, you blushing makes you look cute." He lift his chin up and leaned in. "Keep that blush on you." Sonic stared at him blushing more after what Shadow said. Then Sonic's cellphone rang and he answered. _

_Sonic: Hello?_

_Amy: Hi, Sonic dear! My cute and silly Sonic! It's me, Amy!_

_Sonic…Oh…Amy._

_Shadow saw that Sonic didn't sound happy about his phone call._

_Amy: Where are you? Did you forget that we're going on a date?! Oh you silly bean! Well, don't worry. I placed a tracker on you so I can find you! I'm on my way! Bye!_

_Sonic: Amy! You what?!_

_Then the line clicked meaning she hung up. Sonic started to freak out. "Oh god, what am I going to do!" Shadow gently tapped his shoulder and Sonic turned to look at him. "You don't like that girl do you?" "Like the hell I don't! She's crazy! If she sees you-" "Don't worry. She won't. Too bad. I invited you to stay for the night and yet your crazy girlfriend comes over to pick you up. And I was starting to like some company." "You mean…you're lonely?" "I used to have someone as a friend…but she died…over something..." Sonic saw Shadow's head bow down and his black and red hair covering his eyes. "If you want…you don't have to tell me about your friend's death. I'm sure it's something you don't like to talk about." Shadow looked at Sonic, smiled and nodded. Then there was a long banging at the door. "Sonic! Are you there?!" "Ah, is this her?" "Oh god…yes it is. Her name is Amy Rose. She is my…not-so-great girlfriend. She's ten times more worse than Silver." Shadow took the rose he gave Sonic and hid it in his jacket. "It's best not to let Amy see that rose. Otherwise she'll think of something different." He kissed Sonic's cheek and smiled. "I'll be watching you from the darkness…Sonic." He disappeared in the bloom of black feathers. Sonic blushed and smiled and went outside where Amy was waiting for him._

_Inside Amy's Car_

_"__Amy…why did you put a tracker on me for?" "So I wouldn't lose you." "Amy, god damnit, I'm the World's Fastest Being alive. You can't even catch up to me when I'm on the run." "That's where the tracker comes in." "You act like Eggman, Amy." "Sonic! I do not! I love you very much! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Sonic went silent. Amy kept on driving. As the two had a quiet conversation by not saying anything anymore, Sonic started to see his thoughts of Shadow. 'His touch to my skin…it made me happy. His warm lips on my cheek…made me warm…his personally…god, he's so different. And yet, he said he was lonely…I wish I was there for him…like his friend was for him…"_


	3. Sonic's Worst Date

_Sonic's Worse Date_

_(Short Chapter of Amy and Sonic)_

_Central City Park_

_"__Oh Sonic. Isn't this fun?" Sonic and Amy were sitting on Amy's picnic blanket. Sonic, as usual, was not too happy about being with Amy. 'Jesus, will this girl ever get out of my life? Even if I try to break up with her, she starts to get sad about it! Damn it! Go to hell, Amy…just go to fucking hell…' Amy looked at the angry Sonic. "What?" "You know I'm not enjoying this." "Yes you are." "I am not. Trust me, Amy. I'm really not enjoying this time with you." Then Amy began to tear up. "Are you going to break up with me again?! Tell me you're not!" Sonic sighed and looked around before answering. His eyes shot wide as he saw Shadow, sitting on fours like a cat, upside down on a tree branch, staring at Sonic. 'Is he…watching me like he said?' "Sonic!" Sonic jumped and looked at Amy who was still in tears. "Ah…no I'm not breaking up with you, Amy…" "You're not?! Yay! See, Sonic? You and I belong to each other… 3" Sonic made a narrow mad face and growled. He looked at Shadow as he knew he didn't want to disturb them. 'Something about him…makes my heart stop…I don't love him…it can't be true…can it?' "So, Sonic…what do you want to eat?" "Nothing. I lost my appetite." "Eh?! What did you eat?" "I ate a chilidog sometime ago." Amy went silent._

_Central City Forest Walk_

_Amy dragged Sonic by the wrist for a walk. To Sonic, it was hell all over again with her. Shadow keep his distance behind them, keeping an close eye on Sonic. As Sonic was being dragged, he saw Shadow walking in distance behind them. 'He knows how to keep himself out of the clear…' "Oh Sonic, isn't this fun? Just a walk; me and you; no one around; all alone. It's almost like we can make love together." Suddenly, Sonic snapped. "Okay Amy, I'm done with this date…I'll see you next time." He jerk away from Amy and ran home with Amy chasing him yelling his name. Shadow, on the other hand, was behind a tree with his hair covering his eyes, looking down and chuckled. "So…this Amy chick really gets on Sonic's nerves. Sonic was right….she is fucking crazy.." And with that, Shadow disappeared in black crow feathers._


	4. Sonic's First Phone Sex

_Sonic's First Phone Sex_

_Sonic x Shadow Moment –Nighttime-_

_Sonic and Silver's Home_

"_Sonic! I'm glad you're okay!" Sonic was in the living room with Silver as Silver gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Sonic. I'm really sorry." "Silver, drop it…I'm still mad at you for it…" "But but…" "Sonic!" Tails hollered. "You got mail!" "Eh?" Both Silver and Sonic looked and saw the letter address to Sonic. Sonic took it and read the sender. 'Shadow…! How did he get my address?! Did he follow me home? He really is a mystery guy.' "Who's it from, bro?" "Uh…mom. I bet she wants to know how we're doing, so I'll take this to my room." "Okay. I'll be down here if you need me."_

_Sonic's Room_

"_Shadow…how mysterious can you get…you must have a file on me or something…" Sonic opened the letter and read it._

_Dear Sonic_

_Don't ask how I got your address. I know my ways. Anyhow, I sent this letter to you cuz you will get a phone call from me. Since it's nighttime…I was hoping that this would be the perfect time. You should be getting it right about…_

"_Sonic! You got a phone call!" Tails yelled from downstairs. Sonic jumped and ran downstairs and took the phone upstairs to his room and answered._

_Sonic: H..hello?_

_Shadow: Sonic? Is that you?_

_Sonic: Yeah, it is. Shadow…how do you-_

_Shadow: Get your number? Like I said, I have my ways. I am a vampire, am I not, Sonic?_

_Sonic: -Chuckled- So, why did you call me?_

_Shadow: I want you and me to have a fun conversation._

_Sonic: Fun conversation?_

_Shadow: Yes…a very fun one, indeed._

_Sonic: What do you mean?_

_Shadow: I need you to get comfortable._

_Sonic blushed and squirmed around abit to get comfortable and gulped, wondering what's going to happen next._

_Shadow: Good. Now, make sure your door is lock._

_Sonic got up and did as he was told and made sure the door was closed shut tight. He went back on his bed like he was before._

_Shadow: Good. Now-_

_Sonic: Shadow._

_Shadow: Hai? (Yes)_

_Sonic: Am I going to do something that I'll enjoy?_

_Shadow: Oh yes, Sonic. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Now…lift up your shirt._

_Sonic blushed hard and whimpered abit and froze in place._

_Sonic: -Thinking- What did he just say?! Lift up my shirt?!_

_Shadow: Sonic, are you okay?_

_Sonic snapped out of it and continued blushing._

_Sonic: Uh, yeah…I am. It's just that…well…_

_Shadow: Are you nervous? You can tell me what's wrong._

_Sonic: I'm abit nervous._

_Shadow: -Chuckled- Do not worry. Like I said; it's going to be a fun conversation. You trust me, right?_

_Sonic: Yeah I do._

_Shadow: Then lift up your shirt._

_Sonic gulped and slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his white shining skin. Suddenly, Sonic started to feel hot and fanned himself._

_Shadow: Getting too hot already?_

_Sonic blushed and gulped and nodded._

_Shadow: -Chuckled- Why don't you take off your shirt so you'll get cooler?_

_Sonic blushed again and did what he told me, hearing Shadow purring on the phone._

_Sonic: You're…you're purring?_

_Shadow: Hehe. Oh Sonic. You look so beautiful…_

_Sonic: Are you watching me?_

_Shadow: -Chuckled- You could say I am, you could say I'm not. But don't worry about where I'm hiding. Just do what I say, okay?_

_Sonic swallowed his spit and nodded._

_Shadow: Now, rub your soft nipples with one hand._

_Sonic used his right hand and started to rub his right nipple. On the other line of the phonecall, Shadow could hear Sonic moaning softly. This of course pleased Shadow._

_Shadow: Now pinch your nipple and pull it._

_Sonic pinched and pulled the nipple abit harder and started to moan abit more. He shivered and felt ever more hotter._

_Shadow: Good boy. You listen very well. Now take out your cock…but…do it slowly._

_Sonic froze at the words that Shadow said and looked down._

_Shadow: I can tell this is your first time masturbating, but trust me Sonic…you will enjoy it._

_Sonic nodded and slowly took out his cock and started to rub it slowly as Shadow said. Sonic began to moan and his eyes went shut as the feeling of pleasure. On the other line, Sonic can hear Shadow moaning as well with him._

_Sonic: Shadow…ah…why are you telling me…to…ah ah…_

_Shadow: Mmm, Sonic…keep it up. You're doing good._

_Sonic went faster and harder as his sensitive body made him moaned louder. The room started to fill up with steam making Sonic sweat._

_Sonic: Shadow…I…I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to cum…_

_Shadow: Cum for me, Sonic. Scream my name._

_Sonic continued more and screamed Shadow's name loudly and cummed on his stomach. He panted hard and was sweating everywhere._

_Sonic: So much…sweat._

_Shadow: Did you enjoy yourself, Sonic?_

_Sonic: I…I did. It felt so amazing…_

_Shadow: -Chuckled- Just think of me…putting myself in you. I have to go. I'll see you soon, Sonic._

_The line clicked and Sonic blushed at that statement and smiled. "Shadow…you are a wonderful guy…"_


	5. Sonic Goes To School

_Sonic Goes to School_

_Central City High School –Outside- -Daytime-_

_Sonic was already to go to his high school since his mom called him and Silver today and put them both in the school. Sonic sighed and looked up at the building and gasped as he saw Shadow going to the over the school's rooftops. 'I wonder what's he doing here…' The bell rang and Sonic ran inside._

_Hallway_

_1st period of English has passed and Sonic was hanging out with his friends; Knuckles and Tails. "Hey guys. Can I tell you something?" "Sure." "What's up?" Sonic blushed and gulped. "I'm in love." Knuckles clapped and Tails smiled. "With who?" They both said. "A vampire." They both went silent as Sonic looked at them confused. "What's wrong?" "Is this a girl or boy?" "He's a boy and his name is Shadow." "Wait a minute….don't you mean Shadow, the guy who has been killing people in the city, Sonic? Why are you around him for?! You could have been killed!" "Knuckles, calm down, please. He's very nice to me. He's a type of mysterious and romantic. He's so sexy and hot. I just can't thinking about him! He makes me feel so good inside. He's way better than Amy." Knuckles then snapped. "You brooke up with Amy because of him?!" "What the fuck is your problem, Knuckles?! She's a bitch! She's crazy! And everyone knows I hate her! She's also a whore!" "Um, Sonic…" "Hang on, Tails. Listen, Knuckles, I don't care what you say. I love Shadow more than Amy and once I see Shadow…I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend…I want to be Shadow's. I want to be his…forever.." "Sonic…look behind you." Sonic turned and saw Amy in tears. "Sonic…you like Shadow more than me?" "Look Amy, suck it up okay? I never wanted to date you in the first place! You're always fucking annoying! You never leave me alone! You're so obsessed with me! I fucking hate you, you fucking whore!" Sonic ran off, ditching the rest of his classes for the day, not caring about them. Sonic went off to find Shadow._


	6. Sonic's Wish Part 1

_Sonic's Wish_

_In this chapter, Sonic gets a ride with Shadow to his school and a fight between Amy and Shadow breaks out._

_-Kitchen-_

_Sonic was in the kitchen, wearingg a blue apron and happily cooking some steak for dinner. 'I can't believe it! I can't! I will become a vampire just like Shadow! I'm so happy that I will have a new life! But…I always wonder…will be there be stages of tranformation? Will it hurt…but it doesn't matter. It's Shadow's bite.' Sonic sighed and after the meat was finished cooking, he placed the steak on the plate. He took the apron off and went to the backyard door and looked outside of it. There was a lot of flowers grown and blooming so beautiful that it took Sonic's eyes away. "Wow…so beautiful…I wonder how long these flowers have been growing…" When Sonic turned around, Shadow, out of nowhere, pinned him to he door. "Hello, my Darling Sonic." He chuckled. "Ah…Shadow. You're awake already? I told you that you can sleep more and that I will have food ready for you soon." "Hmm…nope…I can already see my Darling made some food but…steak is not going to help me." Shadow smirked, kissed Sonic roughly on the lips. Sonic moaned, enjoying the rough kiss, knowing that when Shadow gets close to him, he likes it rough. They pulled back and Sonic said, "Shadow…no. Not now." "Hmm? What's wrong…don't want it so badly?" Shadow took off Sonic's school shirt and rubbed his nipples. "Ah…Shadow, but I have school today…it's Friday….ah..aahh.." Sonic tried to stop Shadow, but then Shadow started to lick his nipples. Shadow moaned and continued pleasuring Sonic. 'Damn it, Shadow…he's going to make me late for school. But…his touch…I have to…fight it…' "You know you can wait, Sonic…I know you want me badly" Shadow chuckled darkly. "Shadow…please, let me go…I need to get going…please, I promise you will have the whole day with me." "Oh? A whole day?" "Yes, a whole day…just please…take me to school." Shadow looked at Sonic, thinking of what to do. 'Well, I guess I should take him. Besides, I'm the one that brought him to his new home. So, it's my responsibility to keep him safe and do my best for him.' Shadow let go of Sonic and smiled. "Very well, I shall take you to school." Sonic smiled back._

_Central City High School –Outside- –Amy vs Shadow Scene-_

_Shadow, on his speed motorcycle parked quickly infront of the school with Sonic's eyes shocked as ever. "Did you have fun?" Shadow smriked with Sonic who was still shocked. "I'm suprized that the fucking police didn't even see you…" As Sonic got off the motorcycle, Shadow got his attention but before Sonic turned around, Amy came around. "Hi Sonic dear!" Sonic gasped and turned around and Amy glomped him, making him fall to the ground. Shadow, on the other hand, growled and slowly got up off his bike. "Oh Sonic dear! I missed you from our date! Where have you been this time?" "Get the fuck off of me, Amy!" "No, I shall hold my Sonic until there is no end for us." Sonic looked up and didn't see Shadow, thinking he pissed him off. "Amy, please, get off! I need to find Shadow!" "No you don't, you need-hey!" Shadow, grabbing Amy's hair, pulled Amy off of Sonic and glared at her infront of his face. "Don't…ever…touch…my…Sonic…you…fucking…whore…" He growled with red eyes glowing bright and Amy wasn't scared of him. "You don't scared me, Shadow. Everyone knows who are you. You're just jealous of girls like me taking their Sonic. Well, you know what…" Amy then got her Hammer and swing at him but when it hit him, it broke in pieces. Sonic, shocked again from the impact that hit Shadow didn't really effect Shadow. 'Oh my…he's so…strong. Not even Amy's hammer can make a briuse on him.' Amy, now getting pissed, kept hitting Shadow with her Hammers. Shadow chuckled and threw Amy down hard to the ground as Amy's arm broken and Amy screamed. After Shadow threw Amy down, he started to walk over to Amy but was stopped by Sonic. "No more…please, Shadow. You have done enough. Please, Shadow. No more." Sonic was talking in a sad but yet cute tone to Shadow as he looked at Sonic. Shadow growled in his throat, carving for killing but his eyes stopped glowing and Shadow was back to normal. He brought Sonic closer to him and whispered in his ear. "You're so cute when you act so innocent." Sonic blushed darkly as he held onto Shadow. Amy, on the ground, was pissed and sad of Shadow holding Sonic and Sonic holding onto Shadow. 'What is this…my Sonic…holding him?! No no no! He should be holding me!' "Shadow…everyone is watching." "Let them watch. For all I care…I only think about you, Sonic." Shadow chcukled and kissed Sonic's neck slowly and passionly. Sonic moaned and squirmed to stop Shadow. Shadow smiled and let go of Sonic. "I will come and pick you up when you are done with school." Shadow winked at him and put on his dark sunglasses on and get on his bike and drove off. 'Such a romantic guy Shadow is…even if he is a vampire…' Sonic walked away, heading to class._


	7. Sonic's Wish Part 2

_Sonic's Wish Part 2_

_In this chapter, Sonic's friend and classmate; Rouge tells him who Shadow's father is._

_Hallway_

_Sonic was heading to English class early ever since Shadow dropped him off at school. Sonic sighed and sat down on the floor next to the English classroom door. 'Shadow…' Flashing memories of Shadow touching Sonic appeared as Sonic blushes and moaned lightly. 'His touches…oh man…I am really starting to really love him a lot…and…that rough kiss…man, I can be so weak to him…' Sonic looked at his pants and then looked both ways, seeing no one around. 'I guess…it's okay…' Sonic started to unzip his pants and slowly took out his cock and blushes deeply. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this…by thinking about Shadow…' He took his cock and slowly rubbed it up and down. Sonic watched his own his actions as he continued. He moaned as he went abit faster and harder. 'It feels good…' _

_Sonic's Dream_

"_Does it feel good, Sonic?" Sonic stopped and covered himself and look around. "Who…who said that?" Shadow appeared behind Sonic, smirking. "Boo." Sonic squeaked and sees Shadow behind him. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Shadow smirked and rubbed Sonic's cock. "Why do you think I'm here…my Darling Sonic…" Sonic moaned and squirms. "Shadow, no…I can't…I'm in…" "Shhh, Sonic. You will feel good any minute now." Sonic moaned lightly as he hold Shadow's wrist with one hand. "Do you love me, Sonic?" "Yes…I do…Shadow…mmm" "Do you want to be mine?" "Forever, Shadow.." Shadow licked his lips and smiled as his fangs appeared and his hand rubbed more faster. Sonic grunted and moaned, squirming. "Shadow…" Sonic felt Shadow's tongue lick his neck slowly, hissing in his ear as Shadow continued rubbing Sonic more harder and faster. Sonic started to moan abit louder as he felt his cum bursting out soon. "Shadow…more…" "As you wish." Shadow slid down and licks Sonic's cock and sucks it. Sonic moaned more as Shadow sucked faster. "Oh god, Shadow…it feels so good…you are so good at this…" Shadow chuckled and deepthroat him harder. Sonic screamed Shadow's name out as his climax was coming. "Shadow…wait…I…I…ahh!"_

_Hallway_

_Sonic woke up in a shock and quickly got up and saw himself with his pants undone and his shirt open. 'I was…dreaming…about Shadow?' Sonic shivered and fixed himself up. He sighed. "Can't wait until Shadow picks me up…" "Sonic dear!" Sonic grunted and saw Amy infront of him. 'Jesus, not again…' "Sonic, I want answers. Why did Shadow hug you…no, WHY was he holding you?!" Sonic gave Amy a glare. "Because it felt warm…" "No no no! You're suppose to hug your girlfriend, me!" Sonic started to growl. "Who said I was suppose to hug you…I can hug anyone I want.." "But you act like you love him!" Sonic then started to blush at what Amy said and then he smiled. "You know what, Amy…you're right. I don't just like Shadow…I love him…more than you. I love the way he looks, the way he talks to me, the way he fights for me. Everything I love about him. It's like my dream love has fallen down to take me away. You and me are not together…we were never together. Jesus, you are so annoying that I can't stand you anymore…" Amy, in tears started to cry as Sonic got his things and left._

_Outside of Central City High School_

_Sonic was sitting on a bench, talking to Shadow on his cellphone._

_Shadow: So, that's what you told her? I'm proud of you, Sonic._

_Sonic: Yeah…but I have a bad feeling about her…_

_Shadow: Bad feeling? Like what?_

_Sonic: Well…she knows who you are, but she doesn't know you're a vampire._

_Shadow: So? She can't kill me. She couldn't even make a scar on my face. You have nothing to worry about, Sonic._

_Sonic: … -Sigh-_

_Shadow: Hm. Well, anyway, back to other matters, you want me to pick you up right now? You still have classes don't you?_

_Sonic: With Amy, running around looking for me…I can't even walk into the rooms…she stalks me._

_Shadow: Ah, I see. Well, alright. I'll bring my car when I'm done shopping._

_Sonic: Eh? Shopping?_

_Shadow: Oh my, I forgot to tell you. I'm buying you some outfits I want you to wear around me when we got out._

_Sonic: …Um..okay. But you didn't have to buy me anything, Shadow._

_Shadow: Silence your tongue. I love to spoil you._

_Sonic: -Blushes darker- …_

_Shadow: Anyway, I will come by and get you. See you in 20 minutes. –Hangs up-_

_Sonic sighed and puts his phone in his pocket as Rouge appeared behind him. "Hi, Sonic honey." "Hi, Rouge. What's up with you?" "Heard your conversation with Shadow." Sonic grunted and frails his arms. "I don't like him! It's not what you think!" "Honey, calm down. Anybody can love anyone." When Rouge said that, Sonic remembered his mother saying the same thing._

_Sonic, it's your choice to love anyone you want. No one can force you, darling._

_Sonic smiled at Rouge. "Yeah…and no one can force me to love someone.." Rouge patted his shoulder. "Oh, Sonic. I need to tell you something." "Eh?" "Well, about Shadow…have you heard the tales of his father, Mephiles?" "Mephiles? I heard of the name but I didn't know Shadow had a father." "…Mephiles killed his mother; Maria." Sonic's eyes widen as he listened. "Shadow was a human before he was a vampire. How do I know…I was sent by G.U.N. to kill Mephiles. I found Shadow, crying over his mother's dead body. Years later, Shadow and I talked about Mephiles and he agreed to kill Mephiles. We found Mephiles in a warehouse, with other vampires. I was fighting the vampires, he was fighting Mephiles. When the fight ended, Mephiles' blood went in Shadow, making him into a full blood vampire." Sonic looked down, thinking about Shadow's past and felt bad. "No wonder no one likes him…he's a killer but…he does it to live longer…doesn't he?" "Yeah, he does it to live longer." Then Shadow appeared infrotn of them and Sonic screamed. "Shadow!" Shadow gave Sonic a dark glare and grabs him and drags him to the car and threw him in car. He looked at Rouge and nodded at her who nodded back. Shadow drove off with Sonic confused._

_On the road to Shadow's Mansion_

"_I guess she told you my story…" "Shadow…" "It's true…I never did like my father. I never did trust him. I always wanted to kill him…" Shadow dripped his hands on the steering wheel. Sonic held his hand as Shadow stopped in the forest and glared at him. "Shadow, calm down, please…I'm sure your mother wanted you to take revenge on your father." Shadow started to pet Sonic on his head. "You talk like my mother…it's cute." Sonic blushed. "Sonic, tell me…do you think my mother would of love the Earth?" "Yes, she would. Why do you ask?" "Humans like you enjoy living here…for me…it's different." "Because you're a vampire. I'm sure you live in a dark world besides the light world." Shadow kept looking at Sonic and smiles. "Tell me Sonic…did you masterbruate in school?" Sonic gasps and blushes hard and looked away from Shadow. "You did. I'm guessing you had a dream about me, didn't you? You can't hide that face." 'Damn it! It went to Mother talk to Sex talk with him! Damn you, Shadow!' Shadow went in the back seats and grabs Sonic and sat him on his lap. ":Shad…Shadow! Wait!" "I'm not waiting….you said all day I can do whatever I please." Shadow started to undress Sonic as Sonic kept squirming. "Yes I said that but- Ah!" Sonic felt his nipple being pinched and rubbed. "Calm down, silly. I'll treat you gently." "Shadow…ahh.." Shadow started rubbing Sonic's cock and pulling his nipple gently. "Such a wonderful body…so soft, so beautiful…" "Shadow…mm..shut….shut up…" "And why should I?" Sonic moaned as his cummed on Shadow's hand. Shadow chuckled and licked his hand. "Mmm…tasty, but too soon." "It's your fault." "Oh? Is it? Well, am I to blame by being at school, having a wet dream about me, and lucky not getting in trouble for it.?" Sonic panted and looks at Shadow as Shadow turned him facing his direction. "Mmm, Sonic…your body tells me it wants me so bad." "Shut up, idiot." Shadow chuckled and kissed Sonic. 'Of course my body plus myself wants him…but I'm too afraid to say it infront of him…' Sonic kissed back as Shadow took out his cock and slowly went inside of Sonic. Sonic grunted in pain. "Does it hurt, Sonic? I'm trying to be gentle." "N….no…it doesn't hurt…just feeling how big you are." Shadow nodded and started to go slow. Sonic moaned, holding onto Shadow, blushing darker. 'I don't know why but…I don't feel embrassed when doing this with Shadow…it's like Rouge and my mom said; "Anybody can love anyone" …And I love Shadow.' Shadow gripped on Sonic's sides and bounced him harder, making Sonic moan louder. "Shadow…it feels good! So good…" "Sonic…ah…you're so tight…" Shadow went deeper and harder and Sonic started biting Shadow's shoulder. "It's too good…you're going to make me cum, Shadow!" Shadow moaned and felt his climax reaching. "Sonic…shall we? Together?" "Y…Yes…" Shadow's eyes glowed red as he used vampiric speed to go in Sonic and Sonic was screaming in pleasure. "Shadow! Shadow! I…can't! I'm…going…to…ahhh!" Sonic felt Shadow cum in him as he did the same by cumming on their bodies. Sonic panted and felt on the seat, knocked out. Shadow panted and looked at Sonic and crawls over him. He smirked. "That was fun…you were really good." Shadow kissed Sonic's cheek and fixed himself up and got in the Driver's seat and drove off._


End file.
